Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the fifth Baby Einstein video. It was Released on August 13, 2000 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. and released again in 2010 with different segments. in the series previous : Baby Shakespeare next : Baby Santa's music box Trivia *On the cover where he has a bandaid around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent Van Goat cut off his ear. *Macrae Long, while still in the video, is removed from the credits of the 2010 version, while as with Neighborhood Animals, the 2017 version removes Madeline Pluto entirely and erases her name from the credits. Complaints from fans and Asian families caused her to be reinstated. Puppets *Vincent Van Goat *Quacker The Duck (with red scarf in 2010) *Bonkers The Turtle *Sunny The Rabbit *Bach The Rabbit (with tuxedo in 2010) *Vivian Van Goat *Morris The Moose (Cloned) *Misty The Mouse *Max The Lamb (in the credits) *Penny The Peacock (In 6 deleted scenes) *Bard The Dragon (In 2 deleted scenes) *Harry The Hippopotamus (In A deleted scene) *Noah The Elephant (In A deleted scene) *Baabra The Sheep (In a deleted scene) *Roger The Rooster (In A deleted scene) Kids *Aspen Clark *Brad Boller *Brandon Calbart *Gabriel Mazon *Macrae Long *Maddison Long *Madeline Pluto *Mia Mettais *Sierra Clark List Of Segments Two Cacti Dance To Mexican Music Intro Vincent Van Goat Is Covered In Paint But On The Pallette The Red Is Missing So Vincent Puts A Red On The Palette Music Video About Colors (Les Toreadors) *Yellow *Quacker The Duck Plays In A Flower Garden But The Bees Can Sting Quacker So He Tries To Stay Away From The Bees *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field (Lone Ranger Theme) *Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says Yellow *Quacker The Duck Appears In Yellow Feathers *Green *Car Shape Sorter *Bonkers The Turtle Plays With A Balloon Bonkers Runs Away From Vincent Van Goat Vincent Sees The Balloons Popping Until The Word Green Appears On the Screen *Bonkers The Turtle Is Chillin' In The Pond *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest (Pictures At An Exhibition) *Brad Boller Says Green And Makes A Stack Of Green Blocks *Bonkers The Turtle Appears In A Shrub *Orange *Jack In The Box *Sunny The Rabbit Makes Her Brother Bach The Rabbit Appear Out Of The Hat *Sunny The Rabbit Plays In The Leaves *Vincent Van Goat Paints a Vase Of Flowers (The Blue Danube) *Gabriel Mazon Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange *Bach The Rabbit Sees Leaves Falling Off The Tree *Purple *Car Slide *Vincent Van Goat Sniffs The Flowers And Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Says Ooh La La Vincent Gives Vivian The Flower And Vincent And Vivian Go On a Date *Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling *Vincent Van Goat Paints A City But There's No Grass Quacker The Duck Quacks To Make The Grass Appear (Wellington's Victory) *Aspen Clark Appears As A Princess And Sniffs A Flower And Says Purple *Vivian Van Goat Lies Down While Eating Grapes *Red *Red Train *Morris The Moose Appears As Super Morris *Morris The Moose Gets Out Of Bed And Leaps Across The Room *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Beach With Boats But Paints Nothing And The Boats Are Still In The Picture But No Beach Vincent Clicks Off The Light But He Mysteriously Turns Into Quacker The Duck Who Was Painting The Beach (Orpheus In The Underworld) *Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood And Says Red *Morris The Moose Flies With His Super Cape And Crash Lands *Blue *Blue Train *Misty The Mouse Finds The Color Blue *Misty The Mouse Drinks Gelatin Soup With Glitter And Looks At The Moon *Vincent Van Gogh Paints The Stars And The Moon And Brad Boller Says Blue (Lullaby) *Misty The Mouse Sleeps And Dreams Of All The Colors Of The Rainbow *Credits (1812 Overture) *Bonkers The Turtle Morris The Moose Quacker The Duck Vivian Van Goat Max The Lamb Bach The Rabbit And Misty The Mouse bow their heads *Deleted Scenes *Penny's Fashion Show *Bard And The Topiary *Penny Gets Tickled *Penny Blows A Kiss *Rainbow Hiccups *The Magic Show *Penny's Cup Hat *Nothing On The Painting *Misty's Dream *Peekaboo! Gallery (2000 version) 970259924.jpg|creepy dancing cactus brothers 1001965115.jpg|moose puppet|link=Morris A. Moose 970259938.jpg|green top on cone Hqdefault (1).jpg|Goat puppet in paint! Hqdefault.jpg|Red Heart, Blue goat, and pink goat puppet. Category:Videos Category:Movies